Legend of Zelda: Golden Age,
by bankerrtx01
Summary: After the events of Fallout, King Link, Lady Hylia and Demies try to reshape the land into something they can of course forged into a grand empire, but with a lot to look up to from the Kingdom of Rota, amd news threats seeing as many people might not like the foreign entities in there homes. 4A of the NintenVerse M for tie in to a much blooder story Oneshot ( looking for writer)


LoZ golden Age

Summary: After the events of Fallout King Link, Lady Hylia and Demies try to reshape the land into something they can of course forged into a grand empire, but with a lot to look up to from the Kingdom of Rota, amd news threats seeing as many people might not like the foreign entities in there homes. 4A of the NintenVerse

-story start-

It has been sevral months after the Smash Brothers alliance has been made as in Castle Hyrule the 6 gods now tried to think up of what to do now.

King link sighed, "any news of the borders of the kingdom of Hyurle does anyone want to join the alliance?" He asked

Demies shook his head, "no one here beleave Hyrule has the power to defend them As we did before." He Said

"What about the new Traders coming in from Earth how have they faired so far?" Link Asked

"Many of our own people want them out of the city as they feel they are unwelcome and would destabilize the already weak economy, we have moved the traders to there own district but we do receive reports of vandalism in that area at night," Lady hylia Said

"I can easily send in troops to scare them off and protect the allies of earth I don't think they would be as scarred to see demons aiding them thinking them as Pokémon." Demies Said

"A strong idea Demies I will take it into consideration however I don't want my own kingdom fearful of a second war with the demons as well." Link said

Demies nodded,

Link turned to the 3 other goddess Nayru, Forera, and Din,

"And what do you have to say about this?" Link asked,

"We feel that we are not in the position to add to this conference as we are only based around this world and its inhabitants, we cannot say anything about the new world you have come across." Nayru goddess of wisdom said

"There powers are unknown, many of them in that world process what we would consider Dark Magick and yet they still process humanity." Din Said

"The only thing I can add is that There courage is stunning but they two are an enema to me." Forera Said

"So then, what does that mean?" Hylia asked,

"I beleave it only means we have one choice of the matter, goddesses Din, Forera and Nayru I leave you three in charge of Taking care of The Hyrulian Empire, and making it grow, you are to gain human forms and act. As vassals to us." King link said the three goddess left,

"And what shall we do?" Demies asked,

"We shall take the group from earth. And a group of settlers from Hyrule and go to the newly clamed region and set up a town where both partied can settle and agree upon what will occur." King link said,

Both Demies and Lady hylia Agreed to This

( later)

King link talked to the Members from Earth and several members from Hyrule and convinced them to allow them to head back, to earth to set up a neutral market place, as they headed to the portal and out into the Pokémon world.

As they reached the building of the alliance the monument that Ash erected to them the portable stalls were hitched up, and several hours were given to making this the start of a wonderful town.

(On the edge of the border,)

Lance Waterlu and Cynthia Shona two major people in the Pokémon Luague committee were in the area feeling the presence of Ultra beast's incursion and wanted to check it out first before the Aura guardians were able to react and bard them from investigating,

"Come on Cynthia let's see what this is really about." Lance Said as he started walking down the hill Cynthia following.

"I really don't expect anything to really be here I know ash is trustworthy Because of what happened with Team Nova and my region he cleared my name." She said

"Still Queen Ziantha was not really forthcoming as to what had happened in this area, and that is something I don't like." Lance argued,

"I understand fully, but we must not forget this is Ash Ketchum we are dealing with, he could easily take over the Pokémon Leauge at once, I'd rather not piss him off." Cynthia Said

Lance stopped as they both heard the sound of iron forging, as Lance held up his hand and moved a bush,

What they saw was a man pounding away at an anvil with another man standing over him, as the. Man finished he handed a sack of metal nails to him

"There we go that's 17 nails for you that should be more than enough to get your stand, up." The blacksmith said the other person nodded, and handed the blacksmith a blue gemstone and walked away down the path,

"Who was that I don't recognize him do you?" Lance whispered to Cynthia "no, we should follow him and see where he goes." Cynthia Said lance nodded

As they followed him through the tree line Cynthia and lance had even more questions, as to who this guy was and how did he get there.

Suddenly they stopped as they saw a set of buildings that looked like small businesses.

"What the?" Cynthia asked

Lance watched as the man entered the town and turned the corner,

"Let's check it out," Lance Said as they hopped onto the trail and entered the town,

Cynthia and Lance were shocked about the vendors that were, here, neither stayed close each one sticking to one side, one of the first places they went to was a bank and they surprising found a exchange rate graph, being an easy 1 pokébucks to 1 rupee, what ever a rupee was,

Cynthia went up to the man behind the counter, "excuse me do you exchange money here?" She asked the man nodded

Cynthia handed him 20 pokédollars "I will have 20 rupees please." She said the man nodded and handed Cynthia a bright red Gemstone,

Lance walked up and flashed 15 pokédollars "I'll take fifteen thank you." He said

The man this time handed lance, 2 gems a Blue and light Pink Gemstone.

The two of them thanked the guy and headed off to look around,

"Hmm if this is currency I wanna see what we can buy for this much," Lance Said

As they looked around again they were surprised at how staggering the prices were, a single apple for 5 rupees, as they looked it seems not a lot could be bought for 15 or 20 rupees.

Lance looked up just in time to see the man from before talking to a few of the guards in the city,

'Uh oh.' He thought as he slowly headed his way to Cynthia's location,

"We should probably get out of here." He whispered to her ear, Cynthia nodded as they both started to make there way to the exit,

UnFortunately the guards caught up to them

"Excuse me can I talk to you for a moment?" He called

Seeing there cover blown Lance made a mad dash to the exit, "RUN!" He Said as the two broke out into a sprint,

"Damn it DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" The guard yelled as 2 more guards broke off and flanked right,

Lance and Cynthia pushed there way through the crowd as they tried to evade the guards,

"STOP!" The guards cried, as they followed the crowd parting for them

However lance tripped and the rupees fell to the ground,

Cynthia looked back and flattered as lance looked up.

"Get out of here!" He Said as Cynthia kept running,

"The guards were getting closer to her "Stop I just wanna talk!" The guard said as Cynthia ran past an ally way one which the other guards were getting to to keep Cynthia from getting away,

She got close when she saw a cloaked figure near the exit she was also home free,

However under the hood a man with Pointy ears and purple eyeliner on his cheeks looked at her, and at a instance threw off his cloak to reveal Feirce Deity King Link Hero of Worlds, as he drew his Sword and pointed it at Cynthia's neck stopping her,

Link stood firm as the guards came down, on them

"Cynthia!" Lance called as the town guards pinned him down,

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but I want answers," Kim Link Said

Suddenly the flanking Town Guards came out "King link we are sorry." They said

"It's alright soldier, dismissed." He Said

Cynthia looked at the blade narrowed at her neck, as Link eyed her,

"I will give you one chance to explain yourself before I kill you right here and now." King Link Said

"I-." Cynthia started before Lance yelled

"Cynthia don't tell them Anything!" He Said before the guards boot pinned his head down, "shut up!" He said

Link looked over to the guard, "Demies...let the man breath…" he said

The guard huffed but nodded as he moved his foot allowing lance to cough up dirt,

"Now then if you feel uncomfortable telling me here we can go to someplace private but I would really like to know what you are doing here." Link Said

Cynthia nodded

Link sighed

"Fine, Demies...pick up the man, and bring them to the council building," Link said

Demies nodded "Yes King Link," he said as he picked up lance and carried the two of them to the council room

(Council chamber)

As the door opened Cynthia and Lance were tossed in as King Link and Demies followed them

" ok we are alone, now tell me what are you doing here?" Link asked

"We're here to scout out what we beleave to be an invasion force for the world government and determin the threat level." Cynthia Said

Lance narrowed his eyes at her,

King link Sighed "tell me is this World Government the so called Pokémon Leauge?" Link asked

Lance and Cynthia were shocked "how did you know?" They asked

Link sighed "a man named Ash Ketchum May have talked about his destain for the organization in passing." Link said,

"So you know Ash then?" Lance asked

"The kingdom of Hyrule is in an official alliance with the Kingdom of Rota, the Smash Brothers Alliance is a middle ground of both The kingdoms of Hyrule and Rota with neither owning lands but Shairing the property of it." If you have come here to userpt the powers set forth here I would recommend against it. As upon your arrival I've noticed you and contacted Ash Ketchum himself he should be arriving in the hour."

King Link Said

Both Cynthia and Lance looked at eachother and gulped fearfully,

(An hour later)

The Battle Castle flew over the town in the Smash Brothers Terrority as Ash looked down and smiled, he noticed the town was actually a bit farther away from the actual governing body office allowing the Battle Castle to Land in such a way to make sure that the building slides Into place of the actual castle

In the room the loud bolts locked as Demies and Link looked at eachother.

"That's him." Link smiled, as he turned to the door,

Both Cynthia and Lance were scarred as they felt the temperature in the room plummet

All four of them looked at the door

Suddenly it was nearly blown off its hinges as Ash Ketchum kicked the door down vexing,

"Cynthia Shona Lance Waterlu, when did you feel it to be nessasry to violate the Foreign border treaty to scatify your need?" Ash yelled

But before they could speak Ash held up His hand,

"You know what I don't care I just want to know what gave you the gall to at all invade this territory?" Ash asked

"Well for your sake Ash, Goodshow was wondering what the hell you have been hiding here, ever sense the incursion of the Ultra beasts you havnt Said anything about the area. And claiming that no threat was present, so excuse us when we saw another portal appere in the same region and we chose to investigate." Lance Said

Ash looked to link

"I suspect it's at this time you caught them?" Ash asked him

"To he fare one of the townsfolk came in from the blacksmith with some nails and informed the guards he was being followed, they didn't get anything of use only about our monetary system," King Link Said ash nodded.

"Well I guess you want to know about what is happening?" Ash asked

"Damn fucking right Ketchum why the hell are they using swords are you preparing to overthrow Goodshow?!" Lance asked

Ash rolled his eyes "of course the lackey asks if I threaten his commander, no Lance Goodshow is safe, as for the lack of technology Hyrule is a kingdom from a distance world that is in the period of medieval times hence the swords and full plate armor." Ash explaned,

"And why didn't you feel it to notify us of this?" Lance asked Ash sighed

"Because Hyurle just got out of a war, and it would feel as if we were attacking them, and of course, the fact they have Absolutely no idea about electricity, or anything so we would be unable to talk to them." Ash Said

"So of course Rota swooped In and steals up the Globals governments duty." Lance Said

"Seeing as I have no doubt you would cause a stupid war yes!" Ash yelled. Shutting up Lance before he turned to King Link

"I apologize if they broke any of your customs or offended you in any way while in your territory." Ash Said Link scoffed and waved him off,

"It's no big Ash now knowing that this is how the global government you described acts like I don't blame you sounding the way you did about them." Link said

"Yes Bureaucratic brutes with no sense of greeting or function." Ash Said as both Link and Ash shared a smile,

"So what's the plan now?" Link asked

"Obviously I was here for a multitude of reasons one of which is expanding Rota's presents In the town which i believe should be the capital city, and with that I will be adding to Capital building as of now I have several Add-ons one of which being a grand throne room all 3 of you can sit, a prison, and several additional buildings for housing, as well as I've brought a few citizens from Rota for which to live here," Ash said

"I feel good about the Prison and more members of Society for which we can boost our trade, I don't feel the throne shall be needed, as the council chamber should be good enough, however I do believe a little bit of a physical gate around the portal to allow if a safe moving in and out, and keep stuff dry," Link Said

"So the portal will not move?" Ash asked Link nodded,

"I will see what I can do, also sevral Members of the TR-SS have agreed to teach you how to use the guns. We have, and even the heavy Armor, as well as how to make them yourselfs,

You told me you had bomb flowers grow Naturally in your world?" Ash asked,

Link nodded

"Tell me have you ever be able to dismantle one of them to harvest the explosive powder inside them?" Ash asked

Link thought. "No I don't believe we ever have."

"Well you might want to seeing as bullits are simple there are 3 parts the casing, Powder and the bullet itself, what happens is when the bullet is In the gun a hammer strikes the back of the bullet when you pull the trigger, lighting off the power which explodes and throws the bullet out of the barrel." Ash explained,

"Ah quite simple." Link Said suprised such an advanced weapon had such basic physics,

Ash smiled. "Quiet, now it will be easer for you to be able to make these if you can get a good reliable source of gunpowder. Being from your bomb flowers." Ash Said

"I will see if I can't get a few scientists working on doing that." Link said

"I will get a few TR-SS members to assist you as well as well as making the actual rifle itself," Ash Said King link nodded "thank you ash." He said

"No problem, now tanks on the other hand are tricky but we will give you more of that later, for now I will give you a basic Cannon, which is basically a large tube which you can launch a bomb from which flings it at the enemy. Basically a catapult but without actually using the lever." Ash explainer about how to make the cannon,

Link nodded and wrote it down, "ok I will see what I can do using that, thank you, now what are we going to do with them?" Link asked,

"Oh them, I think I will let them go running back to here boss and tell them how much of a bad idea it is to get them to attack us again." Ash Said Link nodded,

As they left to do there thing,

(Unknown location)

A shimmer flew through the air as a massive ship not from this world stood there, and on its bridge was a man made of black clouds and completely unknown features. And on his hands was Two White gloves.

"_**Hmm it apperes that I shall keep a close eye on those two…" **_he said as he stepped away,

While doing so he took his gloves off, and put them on the mantle,

As he left he didn't notice the Two gloves coming alive, one calm and controlled the other erratic and crazy,

Master Hand And Crazy Hand,

The two hands looked at eachother and knew what they needed to do, and while the ship was about to warp out of the reality and into Subspace, the two Hands snuck out the window, and flew down, as they flew towards the surface, they clapped and created a portal in which time itself was separated so they could watch under they were needed without being caught by there master,

Back on the ship, the black form sat on his chair and hummed, he knew his gloves were up to something they always had a mind of there own, but he will deal with them when the time came.

"_**Void!" Where are you!" **_The black smoke man said as Void appered in a puddle by The smoke mans feet, as the ooze dropped and formed a combat form.

"**You called for me master?" **Void asked

"_**Yes, but why don't you use your normal form, why hide who you are?" **_The mistman said

"**Because my brother is in this universe, and I fear that exposing myself will give away our intentions." **Void Said

"_**Mew cannot track this ship Grimm expose yourself...let loose." **_The mist man said

As suddenly the blobs of Void fell away to reveal a pitch Black Mew with Red eyes, this is Mews cosmic Brother a entity in power born from the bigbang, this was Grimm,

"**Ahh it does feel good to let lose…" **he said

"_**I know...Grimm, I need you to do something for me…" **_The mist man said

"**Anything master…" **Grimm Said

"**I need you to go to these select worlds and find these Heroes, I foresee a time when such heroes will band together and usurp our rule."** The mist man said

Grimm smiled greedily, "**of course Master...is there any further development of the Subspace bomb?" **Grimm asked

"_**Leave questions as to what future phases to me. Just do as your told and you will get rewarded what you want,"**_ the Mist man said

Grimm nodded as he was swallowed by the blobs and floated away.

(EoS)

Ok. Not as you probably expected but to be fair it's a one chapter story and it's more plot development that I needed to cover, don't worry I have a plan for this, some next story will be Ash's side of it, so look out for Aura wars: aftermath, until then Keep reading- Bankerrtx01,-


End file.
